PATIENCE DREW
Patience Drew is a character featured in Marvel Fanfare I#43 (April, 1989),in a single Sub-Mariner story Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading PATIENCE DREW Real Name:�Unknown Identity/Class:�Human spirit; formerly: Normal human (17th or 18th century); (sorry, no date was given) Occupation:�Pirate Captain Group Membership:�Her own crew Affiliations:�Her crew, Namor Enemies:�Ghosts of English seamen; formerly: Every vessel crossing her path Known Relatives:�None Aliases:�None Base of Operations:�Sargasso Sea in the South Atlantic Formerly: Mobile throughout the ocean First Appearance:�Marvel Fanfare I#43 (April, 1989) Powers/Abilities:�While still alive she possessed all the skills a pirate ship captain needed. She was also versatile in the use of sabres, pistols and other weapons of her time. In death she still possessed the same abilities, but she couldn't change her situation and only Namor could give her a short time off of her cursed afterlife. History: (Marvel Fanfare I#43 (fb) - BTS) - It is assumed that a few hundred years ago Patience and her crew died in battle against British seamen who lured them into a trap in the Sargasso Sea. After the sinking of both ships they had to relive the battle and their deaths over and over again. (Marvel Fanfare I#43) - One day after exploring the Sargasso Sea and nearly dying in the poisoned water, Namor rose to the surface and witnessed Patience's battle against a British ship. Patience and her pirates seemed victorious, but suddenly the situation turned against them when the British seamen revealed that they only feigned defeat to lure Patience into a trap. Namor saved Patience from death, destroyed the British ship, brought her back to her own ship and then pushed it away from the British foes. Soon thereafter Namor and Patience fell in love and Namor became a pirate. They battled side by side and plundered several ships. At night they told their tales to each other and one night she gave Namor an earring as a token of her love and to convince him that this was all real. On another night Namor left the ship to scout a new course and Patience knew that he wouldn't return. Namor was back in the Sargasso Sea and found Patience's ship and her skeleton on the ground. He still wore her earring, but he wasn't sure that his adventures at her side had really happened. � Review The highlight of the story is the combination Mike Mignola's pencils & P. Craig Russell's inks.The lowpoint is obvious Bill Mantlo.The story isn't too bad for the usual terrible Bill Mantlo,who often on par,as a crap writer,with Stanley Ralph Ross or Peter Packer.In better hands,the story could developed into a wonderful sword and sorcery fantasy pirate tale,but in Mantlo's hands,it become just cliché ridden did it happen or not story-overly done to death poorly in comics and on tv. � � Comments: Created by Bill Mantlo, Mike Mignola & P. Craig Russell. ��� The whole flashback is an assumption on my side based upon the battle seen in the story itself, but it is logical. Pirates die, cursed to relive their deaths on the sea by whatever reason or magic. Probably the waters of the Sargasso Sea are cursed. ��� Possibility#2: Namor traveled through time, but why would Patience know that she wouldn't see him again if this was the case. (hate it!) ��� Possibility#3: This was all an illusion caused by the poisoned waters, but the earring Namor still wore at the end of the story speaks against it. (hate it even more!) Having seen these entries, I thought I'd toss out my two cents: The Sargasso Sea is practically synonymous with the Bermuda Triangle soNamor's experience with Patence can be read any such way. It's very similar with several true stories set from Alabama to Austria to China: Guests stays overnight with hosts only to return and find out that they might have actually been ghosts. Sidebar, I wonder of Patence's family could be ancestors of Jessica Drew. The way she was depicted certainly suggests it. . -- Will U. Profile by Markus Raymond CLARIFICATIONS: Patience Drew has no known connection to: •Patience, cyberspace entity @ 2099 Unlimited#3 •Drew, servant of Navarra @ Journey into Mystery I#520 •Drew, Alton, It victim @ Supernatural Thrillers#1 •Drew, Babe, daughter of Alton @ Supernatural Thrillers#1 •Drew, Corey, brother of Alton @ Supernatural Thrillers#1 •Drew, Jessica, better known as Spider-Woman @ Marvel Spotlight I#32 •Drew, Jonathon, Jessica's father @ Spider-Woman I#1 •Drew, Merriem, Jesssica's mother @ Spider-Woman I#1 •Drew & McCabe Resolutions, P.I. firm in Madripoor @ Wolverine II#10 •any other character with a similar name images: Patience Drew body shot: Marvel Fanfare I#43, cover Patience Drew head shot: Marvel Fanfare I#43, p12, pan4 Last updated: 08/14/05 Any Additions/Corrections? please let me know. Non-Marvel Copyright info All other characters mentioned or pictured are ™� and � 1941-2099 Marvel Characters, Inc. All Rights Reserved. If you like this stuff, you should check out the real thing! Please visit The Marvel Official Site at: http://www.marvel.com Back to Characters